


"It's What Makes You So Chuckalicious"

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Rated T for Trashmouth, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Stranger Things/It CrossoverRichie goes to spend the summer at his cousin's and Eddie tags along.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier, The Losers Club (IT) & The Party (Stranger Things)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all It right here baby! We'll get some Stranger Things next chapter

"D-d-do you guys want t-to come over?", Bill asked. The Losers, minus Mike, were all standing around the trash cans outside of school, dumping their books like they always did the second summer began. 

Everyone immediately agree and started towards their bikes when Richie spoke up. 

"Yeah you guys have fun, I have to go home". 

This threw them all off, Richie never wanted to go home, not that he hated his parents, and they had been expecting some kind of joke. 

"Why?", Ben finally asked, pulling them all from their stupor.

"My parents are shipping me off to fucking Indiana for the Summer, I have to pack", He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal that he was leaving for an entire summer. 

"And you weren't going to tell us?!", Beverly said at the same Eddie yelled, "What the fuck dude?!"

Richie, ignoring the looks from the other teenagers around them, shrugged, "It just never came up, and I kinda forgot until my mom reminded this morning"

"What's in Indiana anyways?", Stan asked, saving Richie from the verbal assault Eddie and Beverly were about to commit. 

"My cousins", he said, "on my mom's side. My aunt wants them to meet me, since we're like first cousins or whatever, and my mom agreed, so now I'm off to the middle of nowhere, without any of my friends"

He had gotten a little angry near the end, and they could all tell he was not very excited about this. They were all very quiet for about three minutes until someone broke it. 

"I'll come with you", Eddie said, "I mean I'll have to convince my mom somehow, but if you want me to I'll go"

"I'm sure I could convince her", Richie said in a low voice and then winked at him. 

"Beep beep", the others said simultaneously.

"Fuck you! I take it back, you can go to Indiana alone, asshole", Eddie might as well have screamed it because once again everyone was looking at them . 

"I'm just kidding, Eddie-spaghetti", He smiled and sling an arm across his friend's shoulders, Eddie tried to pull away but couldn't, "but seriously you don't have to do that. I'll be fine"

"Don't call me that!", Eddie told him, "And no you won't. You'll get so bored you'll commit arson or something"

"He's right, Rich, when you get bored, you get violent", Bev said. 

"So do you", he reminded her, but then he sighed, "Fine, but I'll have to call my aunt and ask if it's okay"

"I don't see why it wouldn't b-be Eddie is s-so small", Bill grinned, "He won't t-t-take up any space at all!"

"I'm not that small Bill!", Eddie yelled. Everyone laughed. 

"Course you're not Eds, now let's go or you won't have time to pack", Richie pulled him the rest of the way to their bikes. 

"You better call us, Tozier", Bev called, "And don't you dare leave without saying bye!"

"Beverly, the love of my life, I would never dream of it!", Richie called back, already on his bike, he leaned against the handlebars dramatically. 

"Good!", She laughed at him as he and Eddie rode away from the school. 

* * *

"Thank you so much!", Richie said into the phone, "We'll see you soon. Bye!"

He set the receiver down, hanging up the call. His aunt agreed to let Eddie stay over too, now all they had to do is get Mrs. K to agree. 

Which would be difficult, but if she said no it would be okay. Richie would be fine with that. 

Except that was a huge fucking lie and he knew it. He absolutely did want to go anywhere by himself, not after It. 

And he really did not want to leave his friends, especially Eddie. 

Not wanting to wait any longer be picked up the phone again and called Kaspbrak residence. 

Luckily for him, Eddie picked up. 

"Hi Eddie-spaghetti! What dear ol' Mrs. K say?", Richie asked. Eddie sighed at the nickname but didn't scold him for it. 

"She said I could go", Eddie said, Richie cheered into the phone, and started to say how great that was until Eddie cut him off, "But that was before she realized it would be you that would be going with"

"So you can't?", Richie asked, feeling stupid for getting so excited. 

"She said no. I'm still coming", he said sounding determined, "Can you meet me in about an hour? I'll just sleep over at your place"

"Sure thing, Eds", he nodded even though Eddie wouldn't be able to see him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! And don't call me that!", He whisper-yelled into the phone. 

"Sorry, sorry", Richie was laughing and was not at all sorry. 

"It's fine", Eddie sighed, "I'll see you in a bit"

"Yeah. See you", and Richie was about to hang up when he heard Eddie speak again. 

"And Rich?"

"Yeah Eddie?"

"Don't use the door"

* * *

Richie was sitting in the tree next to Eddie's window, less than hour later. He knocked on the glass and waited to be let in. Instead, when the window opened, a backpack was flung at him. The backpack was soon followed by a small suitcase and then Eddie Kaspbrak himself. 

"Sorry, but I want to go before the show she's watching goes off", he explained, and then began to make his way down the tree. Richie shrugged, swinging the backpack onto his shoulder and dropping the suitcase down to Eddie before climbing down. 

"That's fair", he said, "I told the others we would stop by Bill's before leaving, since our bus leaves really early tomorrow"

"Alright, let's go then"

"After you, Eddie-spaghetti"

"Don't call me that, asshole!"

* * *

"Bev! My love! I have come to say goodbye, darling, but do not fret for I will return in three months time!", Richie exclaimed the second he saw her, falling onto his knees in front of her and taking her hands in his. He kissed her knuckles and then put his forehead against the back of her hands and pretended to sob. 

"My love! Stand up!", She pulled him up, and cupped his face, his hand still holding her's,"Do not cry! I will wait for you patiently and my love for you will only grow more until you can once again hold me! But for now we must part and live letter to letter or else our hearts might just break! And you! You are my heart and if you broke I would die!"

"If I am the heart then you must be the blood that flows through it because without you I am nothing! Nothing! Just an empty man waiting for a purpose! And dear I do not have to wait for I have you! And even hundreds of miles apart, I will look to you to keep going! And I hope that you will do the same, my dear!", He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and wrapping his arms around her to hug her gently. 

"Oh! Darling! I shall try! It will be hard but I will try!", She returned his hug and the other Losers began to clap. 

They broke apart and looked at them. They were sitting around Bill's room, all of them trying not to laugh, Ben and Bill had failed miserably. Eddie just shook his head, Mike was smiling, and Stan was the only one to say something. 

"Come on, Bev, we all know Richie's not the big spoon". 

This time everyone, including Richie, laughed, though he did throw one of Bill's books at him. 

"Fuck off, Stanley", he said. Stan just shrugged, but he was wearing a huge smirk. 

They stayed there for another hour or so, joking around and saying their goodbyes, all of them promising to write and to call. 

But before Richie and Eddie left, Richie turned to Stan, "Stanthony if you do not write me about every single bird you see, you're no longer my best friend"

"You hate bird watching with me", Stan reminded him. 

"So? I'm the only one here who'll listen to you about them and understand what you're saying so you better write to me about them"

"Aw! The Trashmouth has a heart!", Bev said. 

"Shut it, Beverly", Richie called as he followed Eddie out of the room, finally. He was really going to miss them the next few months, but at least he had Eddie.

Though Eddie won't, and can't, smoke with him, so he'll have to figure something else out about that. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want me to explain this? Absolutely not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though I should mention that I haven't watch Stranger Things in a year and I didn't watch season 3

"Okay kids!", Karen Wheeler said cheerily, "Your cousin and his friend will be here soon, is everything ready?"

"The basement is all set up", Mike grumbled. 

"And we've scrubbed the house", Nancy said, "So yes"

"Good! Nancy, their bus will arrive in about an hour would you mind picking them up for me? I have to get started on dinner", She asked.

"Sure", Nancy smiled and went to grab her coat, "I'm going to leave now and just hang out at the mall until they get here, if that's okay?"

"That's perfect, honey, thank you! Mike do you want to go with her?"

"Fine", he shrugged and followed his sister to the door and then out it. 

* * *

"I don't get why you are so upset", Nancy said once they were in the car, "You and Richie are the same age, so you should get along just fine"

"It's not that", Mike said but did not elaborate. He just turned and looked out the window. 

Nancy let him sulk for a moment but then she pulled over and turned towards him. "Is this because they're going to be in the basement? You could invite then to to play, couldn't you? Three months is enough for one game right?"

"It's a campaign", Mike corrected her, "And yeah I guess, though it would be really short. But it's more of the fact that I don't want to hang out with anyone who doesn't know everything, you know?" 

She nodded. Nancy did understand that, but it was behind them now and they were all safe so it shouldn't be too big of a deal. 

"Look, Mike, I get it, but think about it, you've read the papers, I know you've listened in on mom's phone calls, weird things happen where he's from all the time too. You heard about the killings and stuff a few years back right?", He nodded and Nancy continued, "Well Richie had to deal with that, so I don't think you two bonding will be that hard, and he probably understands more than you give him credit for, okay?"

"Okay", Mike conceded, "Fine. You think his friend has gone through that stuff too?"

"Probably", Nancy nodded and then a chill went up her spine, "I never want to visit Derry"

Mike nodded in agreement. 

* * *

They went for ice cream and talked to Robin and Steve for a bit before walking back towards the bus stop by the mall. 

The two of the sat there, only talking a little and eating until someone sat down next Mike. 

"'Sup Wheeler, Nancy?", Max smiled at them. 

"Picking up my cousin and his friend who's coming to visit", Mike told her, not looking up from his ice cream cone. 

"Cool", she smiled, "Where are they from?" 

"Maine", Nancy answered her, she liked Max a lot, and not just because she gave Mike a hard time. 

"Ooh, that's pretty far to be taking a bus isn't it?"

"It cost less", Nancy shrugged, "And they're the same age as you two so they couldn't drive"

"Alright then", Max shrugged. She was quiet for a moment and then pointed at the ice cream, "Is mama Steve working?"

"Does he actually let you call him that?", Mike asked. 

"I do what I want, Wheeler", She told him. Nancy laughed and told her that Steve was working. 

"Cool! I'll be right back! Nancy can you watch my skateboard?", She asked, picking it up and handing it to the older girl. 

"Sure!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

When Max came back, with ice cream, she sat with them the rest of the time. Making some small talk, and making plans to teach Nancy to skate soon. 

"Maybe your cousin and his friend would like to learn too", Max suggested, "I gave an older board I can bring along"

"That sounds like fun, doesn't it Mike?", Nancy elbowed him. 

"Loads", he mumbled, "Though I don't want to learn how to skate"

"You don't have to then", Max said and changed the subject to something else. 

  
-

They were talking about their hair and trading tips, Nancy praying that Mike was listening to them, when the bus pulled up. 

"Yeah, I only condition once a week at most", Nancy was saying when a voice cut in. 

"Do use conditioner, miss, because I just use my-"

"Beep fucking beep, asshole", another voice said. They looked up, since they had been addressed.

"What? I was just going to say I use my own homemade conditioner and would love to teach her how to make it", the first boy smiled innocently, and Nancy knew this had to be their cousin because he was identical to Mike. 

"Sure, Trashmouth, whatever you say", the other guy sighed and finally looked at the group on the bench. "Um, Richie?"

"Yes, Eddie-spaghetti?"

"You forgot to mention that your cousin looks just like you", Eddie gestured at Mike.

"What?", Richie turned around, "fuck that's weirder than that stupid cl-"

"Beep beep", Eddie said for the second time. 

"Right, sorry", Richie shook his head, and held out a hand to Max, "Nice to meet you, Richie Tozier's my name, voices are my game"

"I'm Max and also not your cousin", She shook his hand anyways. 

"Damn it! I can't have one badass redhead be related to me? Why does the universe hate me?", He groaned. 

"I have a few guesses", Eddie muttered and then turned to Nancy, "You must be Nancy, right? I'm Eddie, Richie's friend"

"Nice to meet you", she shook his hand. 

He then turned to Mike, ignoring Richie who was still groveling in front of Max.   
"And you're Mike right? I'm sorry if I sound surprised you just look a whole lot like Richie"

Mike shook his hand, "I don't see it"

Eddie shrugged, "Well you do trust me"

"Eds the only people who trust you are back in Maine", Richie told, him finally standing up, he threw an arm over Eddie's shoulders.

"Don't call me that you bitch", Eddie shoved him off. 

"Is that anyway to talk to your step dad?", He asked. The other three, still sitting watched quietly, though Max was holding back laughter. 

"You have three seconds to take that back before I kill you", Eddie warned. 

"I can't! What Mrs. K and I have is special!"

"1"

"C'mon Eddie can't you tell were in love?"

"2"

"I can't help it that your mom and I like to make love on the weekends"

"3", Eddie said, Nancy gasped, Max was cackling, Mike was grossed out, and Richie ran. 

He ran into the mall and Eddie ran after him. 

* * *

Richie ended up in some sort of ice cream parlor that was pirate themed or something like that. He skidded to a halt in front of the counter, and looked at the two people behind it. 

"Hey hot stuff", he called and the girl eyed him. 

"Sorry kid, not interested", she told him, but walked over to him anyways. 

"I wasn't talking to you", Richie said, and winked at Steve, who laughed and thanked him. 

"Well either way, what can I get you?", She asked. 

"A slice of your friend and two vanilla ice cream cones", he told her. 

"I can get you the ice cream but he's a bit too old for you don't you think?", She asked turning to make the ice cream. 

"Nah, you should see my wife-"

"Richie!", He heard Eddie yell and he turned around. 

"Hiya Eddie-spaghetti! I was getting us some ice cream!", He smiled, and Eddie's friend faded. 

"Don't call me that!", Eddie said and came to stand next to him at the counter. 

"Is this your friend, little man?", The girl asked. 

"Yep! This Eddie! He's one of my best friends! I'm Richie", he smiled at her. 

"Well Richie, here's the ice cream", she said handing him the two cones, he immediately handed one to Eddie, "I'm Robin by the way"

"And the hunk is?", Richie asked. Eddie's eyes went wide and he looked scared, but the guy just stuck his hand out. 

"I'm Steve", he said, the two them shook his hand and he looked back at Richie, "Are you related to the Wheelers?"

"Yep", Richie said, "They're my cousins"   
As soon as he finished they came into the shop. 

"There you two are! We have to go!", Nancy sighed. 

"Okay Nance", he smiled and turned back to Steve and Robin, "Goodbye Girl-Wonder and Hot Stuff"

"Bye", they said laughing at him. 

The four of them left the shop. Eddie had hopped on Richie's back, claiming his legs have our after several days on a bus, Nancy was laughing at them, but Mike looked confused. 

Once they were in the car, Mike turned to Richie and asked him a question. 

"Are you gay or something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going somewhere I swear

Richie froze, he was so still that Nancy pulled over to make sure he was still breathing properly. Eddie put a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Mike. 

"I call him Trashmouth for a reason, Wheeler, no jokes are off limit for him, okay? Steve didn't mind Richie messing with him and so you need to leave him alone".

Mike looked a little angry after that and said, " Fine! I was just wondering, because-"

"Because what?", Eddie asked, daring Mike to finish that sentence. 

"Because nothing, turn around Mike", Nancy said. She then looked at Richie, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, he just reminded me of something", Richie said. He still was barely breathing and looked like he had seen a ghost but Nancy turned back towards the road and drove to the house. 

She could hear Eddie quietly whispering instructions at Richie, trying to help, and promising that 'he' was gone for good. 

By the time they got home Richie wasn't as pale and was breathing easy, but he still wasn't cracking jokes yet. 

* * *

"Mom! We're back! ", Nancy called as she stepped through the front door. 

Mrs. Wheeler walked out of the dining and over to the four of them and pulled Richie in for a hug. 

"How are you doing? I hope the bus ride wasn't too bad?", She said putting him at send length and looking at him, "Wow, you and Mike look so much alike!"

"Good, it was fine, and so I've been told", Richie replied and then stepped back, "Now, Auntie Karen, I would like you to meet one of my best friends, Eddie Kaspbrak"

"Oh! Hello!", She pulled Eddie in for a hug now, "It's lovely to have you here! I'm so glad your mom let you come!"

Eddie laughed awkwardly and returned the hug, slightly, "Me too. Thanks for having me Mrs. Wheeler"

"Of course", she said, finally letting him go, "Now, Mike show them to the basement and Nancy would you please come help me set the table?"

Mike nodded and began to lead them away as the two ladies stepped back into the dining room. 

"So this is the basement door", Mike said, "and then you go down it, and there you are, the couch is a pull out, and we also have a air mattress somewhere I think"

"Okay, thanks Mike", Richie said tossing his stuff onto the couch. 

"No problem", Mike said, turning to go back upstairs, "Oh, and you need to get cleaned up for dinner"

"Gotcha", Richie smiled, and Mike left. 

Both Richie and Eddie sat down on the couch, having to sit close to each other since they threw their bags to one side. 

"Are you okay?", Eddie asked him, knowing that he was not okay at all. 

"Totally", Richie told him, but the tears rolling down his cheeks didn't help any. 

"Liar", Eddie, shoved his arm softly, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really", the only person Richie told about _that day_ was Stan, and he wasn't about to tell Eddie now. 

"Okay, do you want to get ready for dinner?"

"Yeah"

* * *

By time they were upstairs for dinner Richie was almost himself again and there was no indication that he was crying at all. 

They sat around a dinner table, something that Eddie and Richie weren't used to , and ate in silence, something they also weren't used to. 

Once they had gotten most of the way through it though, Mrs. Wheeler looked over at their two guests. 

"So what's it like living in Derry?", She asked. 

"Auntie Karen have you ever been to Derry?", Richie asked. 

"Once, right after your parents moved there, but I wasn't there for long, why?"

"Beep beep", Eddie whispered scared about whatever Richie was going to say.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad", Richie looked at him. 

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is bad", Eddie reminded him, and then looked Mrs. Wheeler, "Derry isn't the best, but we have some good friends and that makes it perfect"

"That's good to hear! Tell me about your friends", she said. Mike groaned, Nancy looked interested, and Holly and Mr. Wheeler were preoccupied with her food. 

"Well you have Ben", Richie began. 

"Who's a big teddy bear", Eddie added. 

"And Bill"

"He's super creative and the best friend you could hope for"

"Mike"

"He has a heart of gold"

"Stan"

"Richie's best friend who loves to bird watch"

"And last but not least, you have Beverly. The love of my life"

"The love of my life", Eddie said at the same time doing a perfect impression of Richie. 

"Oh? Are you two dating?", Mrs. Wheeler asked him. 

"No", Richie laughed, "She's actually more like a sister, that and she's dating Ben"

"And they are just adorable together", Eddie added, "What do you day, Rich?"

"Cute?"

"Oh yeah", Eddie said and then started to impersonate Richie again, "Cute! Cute! Cute!" He reached over and pinched Richie's cheeks.

Mrs. Wheeler laughed, "That great! How did you all meet?" 

Eddie and Richie stopped smiling for a moment, thinking carefully about their answer before Richie spoke up again. 

"Well Auntie, us losers have to stick together", he said, smirking a little. 

* * *

They went back downstairs after dinner and were exploring the basement when they heard several people come downstairs. 

It was Mike followed by three boys that they hadn't met yet, and Max. Richie ran up to her and pulled her in for a hug. 

"My sister from another mister! I have missed you so much!", He gave her shoulders a squeeze. 

"Trashmouth! You may look like Wheeler but you sure don't act like him!", She hugged him back and then pulled away, but threw an arm over his shoulder. He reached backwards and pulled Eddie up to them, he stood in her other side, they all looked at the four boys. 

"Mike when did you clone yourself?", One with curly hair asked. 

"He's my cousin, Dustin", Mike sighed, "Guys this is Richie and his friend Eddie they're from Maine. Richie, Eddie this is Dustin", he pointed to the one that had spoken, "Will", the one standing as far away from Richie as possible, "Lucas", he was the one glaring at them, "And you already know Max"

"I sure do! She's my sister, we've been over this", Richie smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Do you kiss your sister?", Lucas asked him. 

"Pal, I'm an only child. And I don't see the problem with it. It was just a friendly kiss", Richie said, "Were you okay with it Max?"

"Yeah, if you were into me you wouldn't have been crying about not being related to a badass redhead", she said. 

"You kiss your friends?", Mike asked. 

"Only the cute ones", he said and winked at Eddie, who flipped him off. 

"Dude that's-", Lucas said but Eddie cut him off. 

"Anyways, if Max is your sister she'll have to meet the love of your life", Eddie told Richie. 

"Why would she want to meet Mrs. K?", Richie asked smirking. 

"Fuck you! I was talking about Beverly, Bitchie!"

"Oh, well no offense to her but she can't do what Mrs. Kaspbrak can"

"Beep beep, Trashmouth!", Eddie yelled. 

"Beep beep?", Dustin asked. 

"It basically translates to "shut the fuck up you're going too far". My friends say it to me a lot", Richie smiled. 

"We only say it to you Trashmouth", Eddie reminded him. 

"And I'm honored"

"It's not something to be proud of"

"It's not?"

"No dipshit it's not"

"Well fuck me then"

"Woah, at least take me to dinner first", Eddie smirked. The Party was just watching this all go down. 

"With all your health problems we'd never make it to the bed, it's not worth it", Richie waved him off. 

"I don't actually have anything, remember?"

"Oh yeah, all of the medicines are gazebos, right?"

"Yep, just a bunch of bullshit", they were both close to tears from laughing and using Max to stay upright. 

"Alright, enough with the inside jokes", she said, "We're gonna play d&d, wanna join us?"

"Don't know how to play", Eddie said while laughing, Richie nodded but still couldn't speak. 

"We'll show you", Dustin said, ignoring Lucas and Mike's looks at him and Max. 

"Cool", Richie said finally breathing, "C'mon Eds we'll share a character or whatever"

"Alright", Eddie nodded, "And don't call me that"

"You're going to share?", Will asked, it was the first thing he had said the whole time. 

"Yeah! Neither if us know how to play so this just easier, right? Plus Eddie's horrible at math"

"Whatever", Eddie rolled his eyes, "At least I know better than to pick a fight with everyone"

"I'm book smart! Not street smart!", Richie argued. 

"That's not true, Rich, everyone in Derry has to be street smart"

"That's true", Richie shrugged, "Whatever, let's play the nerd game!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "he" is Henry Bowers   
> And *that day is the day in the arcade
> 
> And trust me if you've ever been bullied things they said will trigger a flashback/panic attack
> 
> Tumblr @needscaffeine


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this last night, because you because the other three chapters weren't enough, and I finished it now

"Okay, so our character's name is Stanthony, he's an elf, a magic user, and I don't know if I decide this now, but his alignment is chaotic", Richie smiled and Eddie nodded along with him. 

"Are you absolutely sure you want to name him Stanthony?", Mike sighed. 

"Yep! Stanthony Billiam Tozier-Kaspbrak! We hyphenated!", Eddie smirked up at him. 

"Fine. Let's get started, we'll walk you through it as we go", Mike said and do they started. 

And didn't get very far before Richie or Eddie cracked a joke about something. Max joined in on it sometimes. The others were kinda fed up, even if they did think it was funny. 

It went like that for two hours before the Party had to leave. Richie wouldn't let Max go though. 

"No! My friend! I want you to stay here!", He said hugging her. 

"I'll come over tomorrow", she promised, "maybe we can go to the mall"

"That could be fun", Eddie said, "Don't you think Richie?"

"Can we get ice cream again?", He asked.

"Yeah I wanna go visit Mama Steve anyways", she smiled. 

"Cool", he let go of her and then grabbed her hand, "Til Morrow my good lady" he said in a terrible British accent and kissed her hand. 

"Goodbye my lord", she bowed, speaking in an equally horrid accent. When she stood up she smiled, "I don't curtsey"

"I will do it for you then", Richie grabbed the edges of the button up he was wearing and held it out like a skirt and curtseyed almost perfectly. 

"Aw! Thanks Trashmouth! Bye Eddie!", She called heading toward the stairs now, "see you two tomorrow"

"Bye!", They both said. 

* * *

They decided not to mess with the air mattress, this wouldn't be the first time they shared a bed and it probably wouldn't be the last. 

They were laying opposite each other with their feet near the other's face. 

Richie poked Eddie in the nose with a socked foot, "Hey, Eds"

"What do you want?", He asked to tired to care about the name. 

"Let's make out", He said, poking him again. 

"Fuck off", Eddie said, "I'm trying to sleep"

"Is that a no then?"

"Ask me again in the morning"

"I don't wanna wait until then"

"Beep beep"

"I didn't do anything"

"Yes you did"

"What? What did I do?"

"Just go to sleep Rich"

"You didn't answer me"

"It wasn't a question in the first place"

"Fine"

"Thank you"

"Would you like to make out?"

"I would like to get some sleep"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"Richie go to bed or I'm calling Mike"

"You wouldn't!"

"And then Ben"

"You're cold Eddie-spaghetti, cold'

"Don't call me that"

"Alright. Goodnight Eddie, love you"

"Love you too Rich, goodnight"

It took less than five minutes for them to fall asleep after that. 

* * *

After they ate breakfast and got dressed, Eddie and Richie followed Mike around until he promised to show them how to get to the mall. Which then meant they followed Nancy around until she agreed to drive them to the mall. 

And then they were off. 

When they got there, Mike's friends were waiting by the entrance and Richie ran up to Max. 

"M'lady", Richie curtseyed. 

"My lord", Max bowed. 

"C'mon you idiots I was promised ice cream", Eddie said grabbing both of their arms. The Party followed behind them.

"Girl-Wonder! Hot Stuff! I return!", Richie called as they walked into the empty store. 

"'sup Richie? Eddie? I see you've met Max", Robin smiled at them. 

"When did you meet Trashmouth, Robin?", Max asked. 

"Yesterday. Why do you call him that?"

"Because Eddie does"

"And why do you call him that?"

"Because he's a fucking trashmouth"

"Guilty", Richie smiled, "Where's Steve?"

"Hiding from you probably", she said, "Some people just can't handle a compliment"

"I can handle compliments just fine", Steve appeared behind her, "I was just making sure my hair looked good for my favorite costumer". He winked at Richie who smiled. 

"Eddie why can't we have one of these in Derry? All we've got is a bunch of mullet wearing bozos", he asked turning toward his friend. 

"It's because Derry is a shit hole", Eddie reminded him and Richie nodded. 

"You got me there", he said, and then turned back to Robin and Steve, "so GW, Stevie, can we get a couple ice creams?"

"GW?", Mike asked finally catching up to them. The rest of the party stood behind them. 

"Stands for Girl Wonder, like Robin, you know?", Richie explained. 

"You think of me as a superhero, Rich?", Robin asked as she started to serve everyone their usual. 

"I think you'd look good in tights", he said and Eddie smacked his arm but Robin laughed. 

"Thanks. Though I don't want to get in between you and Steve", she said. 

"I'm willing to share", Steve said from where he had been talking to Dustin. 

"So it's settled! The wedding's on Sunday", Richie said, "I'll see you then" 

"Not before?", Robin asked. 

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding", Eddie reminded her, "So you'll have to avoid Richie until then"

Max, who had wandered over to where Steve was, was coming back towards Richie when she heard Eddie say that. 

"Oh my gosh Trashmouth! We've got to go pick out your dress!", She said, laughing and slinging an arm over his shoulder. 

Richie looked at her and then began to feign being upset, "I can't believe I forgot! Come M'lady, Eddie-spaghetti, we must go now!", He pulled them toward the entrance, "Until Sunday my love, and make sure you bring Stevie too!"

"I will!", Robin called after them and then she turned toward Mike, "You should probably go with them"

"Shit", Mike muttered as he raced through the door, his friends trickling out after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the others, I know, but I thought that this was the right spot to end it. 
> 
> I'm sorry that I bounce around so much but I can't help it, and I'm also sorry that it's so dialogue heavy, but it is what it is. 
> 
> Anyways I want Robin and Steve to be friends with them and also I know Steve is a little ooc but also he's a himbo so I'm right


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is and neither will you

Richie pulled them all the way to the directory before Max took charge and yanked them towards The Gap. 

"I don't need a map", she said, "Now, Richie, I don't think we should go for the traditional white for you, what do you think Eddie?"

"Oh it definitely has to have some sort of pattern on it. I don't think he'd look like himself if it didn't", Eddie told her. 

They all looked at Richie when he said that, and took in the pink button up with blue and green triangles on it, and underneath was a grey shirt with stripes. 

Max nodded, "Absolutely. Maybe we should just get oversized sweater or something"

"I don't wear sweaters", Richie said, "Just like Eddie doesn't wear jeans"

Max glanced down at Eddie's shirts and sighed, "Well, we'll figure something out"

"For what?", Mike asked, finally catching up with them. 

"My wedding", Richie said smiling, "Can't walk down the aisle in just anything, can I?"

"The groom doesn't walk down the aisle though", Mike reminded him. 

"And Robin will do wonderfully standing in one spot", he said, "Don't you think?"

Dustin, who had caught up with the others, laughed from behind Mike, "He's right Mike, she kinda does it everyday"

"See! I even got me a working gal!", Richie cheered, "Gives me time to work on my comedy"

"What comedy?", Eddie asked. 

"Haha, very funny Eddie-spaghetti", Richie made a face at him a d then looked back at his cousin, "Now my dear cousin you may either help us prepare or stand there looking handsome"

"You're only saying that 'cause you have the same face", Dustin pointed out. 

"Precisely my good sir! Now let's go", he grabbed Dustin's arm and pulled him into the store and Eddie and Max followed. 

Lucas, Mike, and Will stood there for a moment before giving in and going inside. 

* * *

"Look Eddie! Fanny packs!", Richie gestured to a display of them, "You've been meaning to get a replacement for your replacement for your second fanny pack right?"

"Fuck off", Eddie said, but he still went over there to look at them. 

"Richie", Dustin called, "What are we looking for?"

"Anything I can wear to my wedding", he said, slinging an arm over the other boys shoulders, "Go wild"

"Alright", he smiled and began to shift through the clothes. 

Max gestured to him from beside the dresses. He made his way over there. 

"I don't actually want a dress", he told her. 

"I know that", she slapped his arm, "I just wanted to ask you something"

"Oh? Shoot"

"Why won't Will look at you?", Max gestured over to him. He was chatting with Lucas and Mike in another section of the store. 

Richie shrugged, "No clue, maybe it's because I look so much like Mike, I mean it is kinda creepy"

"Maybe", she repeated not sounding entirely sure, looking over at Will, she shook her head and smiled at him, "Well, whatever, let's get you a look"

She pulled him over to a rack full of shirts and started looking. 

* * *

By time they left, Richie had a new outfit for Sunday and an extra shirt, Eddie had a new fanny pack, Dustin had a new hat, Max had a shirt identical to the one Richie bought, Mike caved and bought something for Eleven, and Lucas and Will didn't get anything, but Richie gave them both a jelly bracelet having bought one for all of them. 

As they were leaving the store Eddie's watch beeped. 

"I thought you turned that off?", Richie asked. 

"I did! It's just there were so many I got bored and stopped", Eddie said, he turned his wrist over to check the time and turn the watch off. 

"Why did you have timers set?", Mike asked. 

"To take medicine", he said, "My mom tried to convince me that I had some sort of illness"

"And you don't?", Lucas asked. 

"No, it was just a bunch of bullshit", Eddie frowned, "Anyways, Nancy is supposed to be waiting for us about now, so we should leave"

"Already?", Dustin asked. 

"Yeah. Mikey is staying though!", Richie smiled, "Auntie Karen wanted Eddie and I to help her with something"

"Like what?", Max asked. 

"Don't know", he shrugged, "But Eds is right, we gotta go" with that he took off towards the entrance. 

"I hate that fucking name Richie, don't call me that!", He said, running after him.

* * *

"Okay boys", Mrs. Wheeler began. They were sitting around the dining room table, "I wanted to spend the afternoon with you two get to know you! I like knowing the people under my roof well enough to guess their next move."

They nodded and so she continued, "But also I want to have a good time! And so while we're chatting I figured we could get started on supper! Does that sound fun?"

The two of them looked at each other. Eddie couldn't cook, his mom wouldn't let him near a stove, Richie could cook but no one trusted him with a knife so he usually only made boxed foods. 

They eventually looked back at her and smiled. 

"Sure does, Auntie! What are we making?", Richie asked and Mrs. Wheeler began to explain what they would be making. 

-

By the time they were done there was a pie in the oven and a roast ready to follow it. 

Both Eddie and Richie were covered in flour and even Mrs. Wheeler had some in her hair. Surprisingly they had kept the rest of the kitchen relatively clean. 

"You boys should probably go wash up", Mrs. Wheeler said, "I'll finish up here"

"Thanks Auntie Karen", Richie said. They left the kitchen and made their way back towards the basement. 

* * *

Richie was writing a letter to the losers when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up to see Mike and waved. 

"Hi Mikey! What're you up to?", he asked setting the pencil and paper to the side.

"I was going to ask if you and Eddie would like to go to the arcade with me", Mike said, sitting down next to Richie and then looked around the room, "Where is Eddie?"

"He's in the shower, we kinda made a mess with the flour earlier", Richie explained, "He'll be in there for another five minutes or so to make sure he's really clean"

"Is he like a germaphobe or something?"

"Oh yeah", Richie laughed, "Last summer we ended up messing around in the sewers and I think he showered for a week straight"

Mike laughed a little at that, "What were you doing in the sewers?"

"You don't wanna know", Eddie said coming back downstairs, "Trust me"

Mike looked confused and turned toward Eddie, "Why not?"

"Just believe me dude, you don't wanna know", Eddie told him. 

Mike was still confused but he didn't push it. Richie took this opportunity to speak up. 

"Eds we've been invited to go with Mikey to the arcade! What'd you say?", Richie asked. 

"You want to go to an arcade?", Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Why wouldn't I?", He asked. 

"You haven't wanted to go in a year"

"Well I do now", Richie shrugged. 

"Okay, we can go then", Eddie agreed. Mike looked between them not sure what was going on but he was glad to be going. 

Mike stood up, "Cool! Let's go"

Richie stood to follow him and Eddie started his way back up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> Earlier on I think I said It happened a couple summers ago but it was just last summer okay? Okay


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2000 words of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean it was about time we had some angst right? Not that it's written well

They entered the arcade and Richie immediately found the Street Fighter machine.

And then he just stood there looking at the words on the screen. He told himself to put the coin in the machine. To just start the fucking game. But he couldn't. 

He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, he didn't turn to see who it was, though it could really only be two people at this point and only one of them made sense. 

"I'm fine Eds", he lied, "Just taking in the beauty of her after not playing for so long"

"Are you sure?", Eddie asked. He wasn't sure why Richie was upset or why he was having trouble playing his favorite game, but he wanted to help anyways.

"Course I am Eddie-spaghetti", Richie said, and just to prove it he put the coin through the slot and started the game, "See?"

But he didn't do anything past that. His hands were still frozen on the controls and he was beginning to look a little green in the face. 

"Are you gonna play the game?", Eddie asked, "Do you want me to play with you?"

Richie shook his head and Eddie's hand off his shoulder and was out the door in an instant. 

Eddie watched him leave and then turned to look over where Mike was standing and tried to decide if he should tell him that he was going to follow Richie, and and that Richie had left. Deciding that deciding was taking too long, Eddie took off after Richie. 

-

As soon as he was outside, Richie ran into the nearest ally and threw up everything in his stomach and once he was done he threw up more. 

Once he wasn't puking up all of his organs, Richie sat up against one of the walls and put his head in his hands. He took deep breaths trying to calm down when he heard someone coming towards him.

Richie glanced up, and seeing that it was Eddie, stood up to meet him. His feet didn't like that idea and he tripped twice while walking to him. 

"What's up?", He asked, pretending like everything was alright. 

"Your lunch apparently", Eddie pointed at the puddle of regurgitated food and stomach acid. 

Richie laughed, "Must have ate something that didn't agree with me"

"Is that so?", Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Yep!"

"Well if that's all why don't you come back inside?", This suggestion hurt him, what if Richie was actually sick? Then they'd be exposing all those people and they'd be sick and then there'd be a ton of kids running around sick. But that was really at the back of his mind (no it was not) right now. 

"Sounds good Eds, let's go", Richie grinned and began walking back towards the arcade. 

"Don't call me that", Eddie said as he followed him.

-

The second he stepped through the door Richie felt Eddie's hand on his back, leading him over to where Mike was, and straight past the Street Fighter game, and he was grateful for it. 

Mike asked where they had been and Richie made some gross joke he doesn't even remember and then they just played. 

But his gaze kept shifting back to Street Fighter and everytime it did memories rose in his mind while bile did the same in his throat. 

* * *

Mike eventually told them they had to leave the arcade to get home in time for dinner and Richie, despite what he said, couldn't be happier. 

And he was even happier after seeing how well the pie turned out, and how good it tasted. It was gone quickly with so many of them eating it and he was sad to see it go. 

But once again that happy feeling returned when he was allowed to leave the table. 

He was downstairs going through one of his bags when Eddie joined him. 

"What're you looking for?", He had reorganized the bags before they left, not trusting Richie to have packed properly. 

"These", Richie turned around and rattled a box of cigarettes at him, "Wanna go have a smoke?"

Eddie looked at him like he was crazy, and maybe he was, and said, "At your aunt's house?"

"It's dark out", he pointed out, "We can just sit on the roof, look up at the stars, and just relax"

Eddie thought about it for a minute and then sighed, "Fine, but I'm not smoking, I like my lungs how they are"

"Full of asthma?", Richie smirked, they both knew he didn't really have asthma but he still carried the inhaler everywhere. 

"Exactly", He nodded, "Now hurry up"

Richie smiled and pocketed the cigarettes and started to head out, when he stopped and grabbed a small blanket on his way out. 

-

They made it outside without drawing too much attention to themselves, the only person who noticed was Nancy who just raised an eyebrow and then went back to her book. 

Once outdoors, they walked to the back of the house and scaled it all the way to the top, choosing to sit on the backside of the sloping roof. It was actually easier to get up there than they anticipated, so that was nice. 

They sat shoulder to shoulder, the blanket was shared between them. Eddie had his head on Richie's shoulder. Richie had his face turned away from him as much as he could, _totally not because he was blushing,_ but so he didn't blow any smoke in his friend's face, which was ironic considering what had happened at the arcade earlier. 

Ignoring that and other _thoughts he'd rather not be having,_ he blew a puff of smoke up into the air and watched it disperse into the night sky. 

They were out there for a solid eight minutes before Eddie spoke up. 

"So are you going to tell me why Street Fighter, your favorite game, made you throw up?", He asked it in a way that told Richie he wasn't going to take no for an answer. That doesn't mean he wasn't going to try. 

"I told you, I just ate something that didn't agree with me", He said, still not looking at him, once again telling himself it was because of the smoke. 

"And I know that's bullshit", Eddie told him, and then he continued, sounding a little softer, "C'mon Rich, you know you can tell me anything right? You're one of my best friends, and I'm not going to judge you for whatever it is, I promise"

Richie nodded, because he knew Eddie thought that was true, but it wasn't this time, this time he would hate him.

_Stan doesn't,_ a very unhelpful part of his brain supplied. 

He didn't care if Stan didn't care, that was different.

_How?,_ his brain asked.

Richie told his brain to shut up. 

He just kept his gaze up at the few stars that were out, and decidedly not at Eddie. He took a couple more hits of his cigarette. He felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. He could hear Eddie's breathing next to his ear, since his head was still on Richie's shoulder. He felt a hand grab his unoccupied one. He looked down. 

Sure enough, Eddie was holding his hand, not tight, but like he was trying to be comforting. Richie's hand was so much bigger than Eddie's, and so his hand didn't quite fit all the way around Richie's, but it was still nice. 

"Richie?", Eddie asked softly. Richie was still staring at their hands and forgot that he was not supposed to look at him, and so he did. 

The second their eyes met, Richie's brain stopped working and all he could do was stare. He wished they could sit like this forever. He wished Eddie liked him back. He wished that he wasn't such a freak! And that Eddie wasn't so fucking adorable all the time! And that he wasn't a coward so he could just tell him! And... and.. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Richie! You don't have to tell me", Eddie started as he lifted his head off of Richie's shoulder to look at him better, "Really! I didn't mean to make you cry"

He was crying? Richie reached up slowly to touch his face, using the hand that was holding the cigarette, and sure enough it came back wet. He wanted to laugh. This was so fucking stupid. 

So he did laugh. He laughed and he laughed and he laughed and then he sobbed. And he sobbed. And then he felt Eddie let go of his hand and wrap him in a hug. 

He let him, putting his head on his shoulder, apologizing quietly for what was sure to be future tear stains. Eddie rubbed his back and told him it was okay. He also reached over and put out what was left of Richie's cigarette. 

Neither of them talked for a bit, not until Richie had calmed down. 

"I'm sorry about your shirt", Richie apologized again, picking at the green polo shirt Eddie was wearing. 

"It's just a shirt", Eddie told him, "Are you okay?"

Richie wanted to play it off and lie but knew it was too late at this point. 

"No, but I'd rather not talk about it"

"That's fine", Eddie told him, "You don't have to, I'm sorry I pressured you"

Eddie had not pressured him, not really, if Richie had really told him he didn't want to talk about it, he would have stopped, and he was just trying to help, Richie knew that. But he didn't say that. He just nodded, head still on Eddie's shoulder. 

"Do you want to go in?", Eddie asked, he figured that the night was ruined at this point. 

"No", Richie said pulling away, "I want to smoke and look at stars, and so I'm going to do that"

And he did want that, and compared to the many other things he wanted, this one was doable. 

"Alright", Eddie shrugged, "Guess I'll join you then"

"You better, I have to light another cigarette because of you, asshole", Richie pushed him a little, pretending to be angry. 

"I can deal with tear stains, Rich, but not burns", Eddie shrugged. 

"Whatever you say, Spaghetti, but I know you have three bottles of burn cream in your bag"

"I only have one"

"Mhm. Sure", Richie grinned at him, "What not going to get on to me for the name?"

"You've earned a free pass for tonight our of pity", Eddie said, and then added, "But that does not mean I won't push you off this roof if you go too far"

Richie laughed and held up his hands in surrender, "Okay Eds, I understand"

"Good. Now c'mon, if we're going to look at the shitty stars I want to look at the shitty stars", Eddie said, pushing him so that they'd be in the same position from earlier.

"What do you have against the stars?", Richie asked, laughing again. 

"There's like four of them"

"I think it's just cloudy"

"Can it get cloudy at night?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"No"

Eddie laughed and shook his head, and then put it back down on Richie's shoulder. "Then why'd you say that?"

"I don't know, Eds, I just don't really have a brain to mouth filter", Richie said, "Kinda just say what comes to mind" 

"I know", Eddie laughed again. 

Richie smiled and lit another cigarette. He inhaled and then blew out a large cloud of smoke, trying to get his nerves up for what he was about to do. He did one more time and then praying, which he so rarely did, that Eddie wouldn't pull away, he reached over and took Eddie's hand in his own. 

To his surprise, Eddie did not pull away. Richie, out of the corner of his eye, saw him look down in surprise but after a moment he just adjusted their hands so their fingers were entwined instead, and he didn't say anything about it. 

They stayed up there for another thirty minutes or so, just joking and relaxing and not crying, before coming in. 

-

They successfully got back inside and into the basement without disturbing anyone, but when they got down to the basement they found Nancy sitting on the couch. 

"Hi", she smiled at them, "let's talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: They successfully got back inside and into the basement without disturbing anyone, but when they got down to the basement they found Nancy sitting on the couch. 
> 
> "Hi", she smiled at them, "Let's talk"

Richie and Eddie looked at her and then at each other and then back at Nancy. They both were certain they'd done something wrong but they weren't sure what it was that they had done. 

"Sure Nance", Richie smiled, he set the blanket he had carried in on the table and walked over to join her on the couch, Eddie wasn't too far behind him, "What's up?"

"I-", Nancy started and then she paused and moved closer to Richie and sniffed him. 

"What're you doing?", He asked pulling away from her. She frowned at him but moved back to where she was sitting. 

"Have you been smoking?", She asked, looking both of them up and down. 

Richie felt stupid, of course _that's_ why she was smelling him, he stunk of cigarette smoke, but he's dealt with enough cannibalistic clowns(one to be exact) for his brain to assume the worse. 

He felt Eddie shift uncomfortably, obviously not wanting to get into trouble. But right now his only two options were to lie or tell her the truth and neither seemed to be good options. 

"And if I said yes? What would you do?", Richie asked. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, he'd never gotten caught before. _Adults in Derry don't care_. 

"I'd wonder why my fourteen year old cousin and his friend have a smoking problem at such a young age", Nancy told him, looking at them both like she was expecting an answer. 

"I don't have a smoking problem, that's this fuckwad", Eddie piped up, unhelpfully, but it made Richie laugh. 

And, after laughing, Richie did answer, he said the same thing Eddie had heard him and Bev use to justify their habits for the last year, but Nancy just sat there, shocked. 

"It's just something I do to calm down. Life in Derry sucks, there's a whole lot of trauma in this tiny body, and if smoking helps it can't be all that bad for you, you know?", He told her. And Eddie, already used to this, did not tell him all the reasons why smoking is bad for you. Nancy on the other hand looked like she wanted to both smack and hug him at the same time. 

"Richie! That's horrible way to cope, and it's not a habit you want to have at this age", Nancy said, "You're just going to kill yourself quicker"

All Richie could think when he heard that was that if the It didn't kill him, a cigarette every now and then definitely wouldn't. 

"I don't chain-smoke or anything, Nance, I just have one every once in awhile, okay? To help with a particularly bad day or something", he told her. She looked like she was about to say something when Eddie spoke up. 

"Compared to all of the other smokers in our school Richie's the most responsible, and his packs last him longer than anyone's. And it's not like it's a problem financially", he told her. He didn't mention the fact that the reason it didn't effect him financially is because he stole them, but that was a different story, and something Eddie didn't actually have a problem with. 

"Well", Nancy thought it over for a moment and then sighed, "Fine, I'll leave it alone for now."

"Thank you", Richie said and smiled, silently reminding himself to thank Eddie, "Now what did you actually need?"

"Oh! A few things actually", she started, counting them off on her fingers, "first, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to learn how to skate from Max"(both agreed immediately), "second, I wanted to ask if you were the person Steve and Robin were talking about Richie?" (He told her that he is and that she is very much invited to the wedding), "third, why is one of your bags just completely full of medicine?" (It took a while to explain that one), "lastly, Richie your mom called apparently Eddie's mom called and said you kidnapped him and you're going to infect him or something?"

They both froze at that, Eddie looked like he had just been punched in the gut multiple times, and Richie was several shades lighter. 

Nancy saw this and was quick to reassure them that she talked to her aunt and that Mrs. Wheeler knew nothing about it. 

"Good", Eddie mumbled, and then louder, "Can I call my mother? Where's your phone?"

"Yeah. Upstairs, in the hall", she said, gesturing vaguely in that direction. Be thanked her and ran upstairs. She looked back over at Richie who still looked half-dead and he hadn't inhaled since she mentioned Eddie's mom. "Hey? Are you okay?'

"Who said that?", He asked.

"What?", She asked, "Who said what?"

"That I would infect him"

"Oh! Eddie's mom I think, you're mom just quoted her to me"

"Okay, that's good", Richie finally inhaled, and then exhaled, and then he dropped his head into his hands. 

"Are you okay?", She asked him again. 

He looked up at her with a forced grin and said, "Yeah, everything's chill in Richie-ville"

Of course she didn't believe him, and he knew she didn't believe him, but she left it alone for now and he appreciated that.

-

"Mom?", Eddie said when he was finally connected and someone picked up the phone. 

"Eddie is that you? Did that terrible little boy-"

"No, mom! You said I could come! It shouldn't matter that it's Richie, I don't know why you don't like him so much", and that was the truth. Except for his non-existent filter Richie didn't act out, he didn't behave disrespectfully, and most of the time he stayed with in the law, that last one's not true but it wasn't for any of his friends. 

"You're sick, Eddie, and now you've been kidnapped, you need to come home"

"I'm not sick! I haven't been kidnapped I left you several notes"

"You were under the weather when you wrote those... They aren't actually from _you_ "

"Yes they are", Eddie sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried very hard not to scream, "I signed them, with my legal name, and I have copies of them, just so you know"

"Listen here-" 

_Oh she was mad now,_ Eddie thought. 

"- I am going to tell you one more time to come home, and if you don't get on a bus tomorrow morning I'm calling the police"

Now that made Eddie laugh. What have the police in Derry ever done? 

"I don't care", he told her finally, having stood there and laughed for a good minute or so, "I'll tell them you gave me permission, which you did, and then they aren't going to care! Because I'm just a kid on a trip with his friend and you're overreacting" 

Yeah, he was going to regret that but he was glad he said it. 

There was a moment of silence and then just as it sounded like his mom was going to say anything he said, "Bye Mommy, love you", and hung up the phone. 

-

Richie was in the middle of talking Nancy's ear off when Eddie came back downstairs, but he stopped and smiled at him when he heard him coming. 

"Hey Spaghetti! I was just telling Nance about Stan and his shower caps", Richie said and Nancy laughed.

"Do you all actually wear them?", She asked Eddie. He nodded and she laughed some more, "That's amazing. Your friends sound great!"

"They're the best", Eddie smiled, though it was a little strained.

"Nah they're a bunch of losers", Richie said to Nancy and then turned to Eddie, "How did your phone call go?"

"Good? Bad? Okay?", He shrugged, "I don't know"

"Well what did she say?", Nancy asked. 

"Yeah did she tell you how much she misses me and our awesome nights together?", Richie added. 

"Beep beep", Eddie muttered before telling them what had happened. 

"I'm so sorry", Nancy said, she wasn't sure what else to say in a situation like this.

"I'm not", Richie said, "I'm proud of you Eddie! This is what? The third time you've actually stood up to your mother? This is great!"

"It doesn't feel great", Eddie said, but he was smiling a little, because Richie was right, he should be proud of himself for standing up to his mother. 

"It will", Richie promised him. 

Nancy shook her head, seemingly to clear her thoughts and then looked back at Eddie, "Is she actually going to call the police?"

Eddie shrugged, "Who cares? They're police, they don't do much"

Richie nodded in agreement and Nancy once again decided she never wanted to go to Derry. 

-

They talked for a bit longer, until Nancy said she had to go to bed and that she should probably get some sleep too.

"Will do! I just have a couple letters to finish", Richie told her, "Eddie hasn't even started his"

"I was just going to add to your's", Eddie reminded him. 

"Get your own letters, Eds", he shook his head. Nancy laughed at them, and turned to leave, but before she did she turned to Richie. 

"You'll want to wash up because if my mom knows you've been smoking you'll be in a lot of trouble", she told him and he nodded. 

"Okay, goodnight, Nance"

"Goodnight, Richie, Eddie", and with that she was back upstairs. 

"Are you really not going to let me add on to your letters?", Eddie asked when she was gone. 

"Yeah, but not on Stan's, that one's confidential, you know, best friend stuff", Richie told him. 

"You're going to see mine to Bill"

"I wouldn't if you wrote your own"

"Fine!", Eddie said, sitting down, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper and he began to write. 

"Is that Bill's?", Richie asked.

"Yeah. Don't look it's confidential, you know, best friend stuff", he said the last part in an almost perfect imitation of Richie's voice, making him laugh. 

"Okay, that's fair", he said, sitting down next to him to work on his own letters. 

* * *

They sent the letters out the next morning and then just hung out in the basement until Nancy took them to go meet up with Max and Nancy's boyfriend, Jonathan. 

And it was all good. Everything was fine. Until they heard a knock at the door and then Mrs. Wheeler calling them upstairs.

They were both very confused, until they got to the entry hall and saw who was at the door. 

It was a very tall man wearing a police uniform. Because apparently Mrs. Kaspbrak did call the police, and for the first time ever, they did something. 

-

The man, Hopper, took them into the kitchen to talk away from the rest of the family. 

"Well at least I know which one of you is related to the Wheelers", he mumbled, looking Richie over, coming to the same conclusion as everyone else, that he looked like Mike. 

"Look, sir", Eddie began but the officer cut him off. 

"Kid, I don't want to hear it, I've already heard about twenty accounts from your mother about how you're sick and your friend kidnapped you", he sighed, "You have to go home"

"But I'm not sick!", Eddie argued, "I don't even have asthma! The inhaler I carry around is just full of water"

"But your mom-"

"My mom is an overprotective piece of shit who wouldn't let me leave the house ever if she had the choice! And she gave me permission for this trip! She did!", Eddie was getting really worked up at this point, but Hopper just looked tired. Richie out a hand on Eddie's arm to try and reassure him, and also just in case he was going to have to hold him back. 

"That's not what she told me-"

"That's because she found out Richie was coming", Eddie gestured at his friend, who waved innocently, "She has some sort of vendetta against him! And even if she didn't give me permission I wasn't kidnapped! I came out of my own free will, which I am severely lacking at home by the way, because I wanted to come!"

"You're only fourteen that doesn't matter-"

"Why not? I'm still a human being with fucking opinions and thoughts and shit! And I don't know how it works here in Hawkins but fourteen in Derry is the same thing as being an adult. Which is fucked up, I know, trust me, but it's how it is, okay? So I know how to think for myself. And I'll to back to Derry, in three months when sumner is over, but I get to be a kid here damnit and I'm going to enjoy it!"

Hopper just sat there and stared at him for a moment. Trying to process everything he just said. Richie was trying very hard not to clap for him. He also wanted to cry a little but he didn't do that either.

"Did you tell her you were coming here?", Hopper asked, he sounded very put out, but weirdly like he was on Eddie's side. 

"Multiple times, I left several notes, which I have handwritten copies of if you want them and she also can get the phone number from Richie's parents"

"Okay, I don't need the notes, not yet anyways, and I don't know the Tozier's but I do know the Wheelers and they wouldn't kidnap anyone, so you're fine", he told Eddie, "I'll let your mother know you're okay and that you'll be enjoying your summer in Hawkins"

"Thank you so much", Eddie said, "And sorry for getting so angry at you"

"It's fine, kid, though I do want to know what exactly happens in Derry", Hopper said on his way out. 

Richie laughed, "You really don't sir, trust me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to read the Losers' letters to each other? Yes or no? 
> 
> Also I don't know how to write Hopper so sorry


	8. 8- Letters- 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters to the Losers'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Richie  
> Bold are Eddie
> 
> Tw: one homophobic slur(but it's one of those blink and you'll miss it type things, but still)

Richie to Stan:

_For the eyes of Stanley Uris and Only Stanley Uris:_

_Stanthony! How're you? Good probably since you've got your birds and the other Losers. I'm doing good!_

_I've met my cousin Mike (who is no where near as cool as our Mike, but who is?). We have both been told that we look just like each other and it is a little concerning after the whole clown incident but I'm pretty sure he is who he says he is._

_My cousin Nancy is super cool, and doesn't really pay us any mind, but also she'll drive us around if we need her to, so that's cool._

_Holly, who is five, seems nice and is very adorable, but I have not spent a ton of time with her, so I can not tell you anything about her for certain._

_Also I adopted a sister? Is that how you say it? She's a badass redhead just like Bev. Her name is Max and she laughed at one of my your mom jokes so obviously we have to be friends. (Don't worry she has fully taken to me being her brother)._

_Mike's friends are alright too, especially Dustin, he's fun, and also has a good sense of humor. Though there's one who won't look at me and kinda avoids me, his name is Will, I don't know what I did._

_Anyways, there's also this cool teenage girl and guy at an ice cream shop in town and I am marrying both of them!_

_Seriously though they are super cool!_

_Guess what? I still can't play Street Fighter apparently! So that's fun! I actually froze up and then had to leave and then I barfed all over the ground outside and it was a horrible fucking experience, but I did, go inside an arcade finally, so that's good right?_

_And Nancy caught me smoking, well after the fact, but she didn't make too big of a deal out of it so that's fine..._

_Now Staniel if you were reading this out loud or showing it to one of the Losers you need to stop now before I continue, I'm trusting you as my best friend, okay?_

_Are you alone? Good._

_So I was smoking on the roof of my aunt's house, and I know, "Richie that's dangerous don't do that yada yada yada", it's fine, I'm fine. But seriously, Eddie joined me up there, not to smoke, since he doesn't, but to just sit with me. And we're sharing a blanket and his head is on my shoulder and I'm already trying not to die, right?_

_And then he asks me about the fucking arcade and Street Fighter, and so I try and bluff my way around it, you know? Because I don't want to talk about that with him because I want him to still be my friend. But he calls me out on it because Eddie is the like third smartest after you and Mike._

_And then I just didn't answer because I couldn't dude! What was I supposed to say? 'A dude called me out for being a fag at the Aladdin once'? I can't say that!_

_And then Eddie, sweet little Eddie who doesn't know what he's doing to my heart, grabs my hand and tries to comfort me. HE HELD MY HAND DUDE!_

_And I made the mistake of looking at him and then I got lost in his eyes, but I won't talk about that too much since you said, and I quote " Rich, you're my best friend and I support and love you but if you don't stop waxing poetic about Eddie's eyes I'll stop talking to you", so I won't, but I got lost in his eyes and my own thoughts and then next thing I know I'm crying._

_I'm sitting here crying and then I start laughing because this is fucking ridiculous and I feel shitty, and then I cried harder so Eddie hugs me._

_And then my heart really stopped because the love of my life(I'm aware I'm 14 yes) is holding me, but when I'm done crying it goes back to normal a little bit and we're just sitting there again, because I didn't want to go inside yet, and I finally man up( If you joke about this I'll beat you up), and I reach over and grab Eddie's hand AND HE LET ME! HE FUCKING LET ME HOLD HIS HAND!_

_His head was on my shoulder and stuff too and it was very romantic, you know for two friends one of which is straight._

_And I'm done now, but I trust you didn't share that with anyone because you're my best friend as I've stated previously and you're a good person._

_So anyways,, see any cool birds? Did you finally talk to Patty from next door? Your next door not mine._

_Love, Trashmouth_

* * *

Bev: 

_Honeybear! How're you doing? Do you miss me? I miss you!_

_Oh! But guess what? I met another badass redhead, her name is Max and she is my sister now! You would love her honestly because you love me! Right?_

_Just kidding! I know you do!_

_How's your aunt by the way? I know she probably feels so lonely without me there. That wasn't going to be a your mom(or aunt) joke but I guess it is now! I just meant it must be weird for me not to be over all the time, I swear I thought she was going to try and adopt me sometimes, you know?_

_Which I would be okay with except my parents are pretty alright. But she's more than welcome to be another aunt if she wants._

_Hey, since you like poetry so much I figured I would give it a try:_

_Oh Beverly,_

_You're so heavenly,_

_Those words don't rhyme,_

_Fuck!_

_Did I do as good as Ben? Probably not. He's just too romantic._

_Anyways, you'd also really like Robin, who is this teenager I met, she's chill and is very fun to talk to. She also cuts her hair short, so you got that in common. I don't know how much you'd like Hawkins otherwise, you other than the fact that it isn't known for its murders if children._

_But seriously my cousin almost flipped her lid when she found out I had been smoking! And I like Nancy a lot, you know? But she was okay about it._

_Oh and I got some new clothes for a joke but I think you'd actually approve of them, if I can I'll send you a picture._

_That's all I can think of for now!_

_Love, Trashmouth_

**Hi Bev! I'm piggybacking on Richie's letters because it's easier and saves paper!**

**How are you doing? You've been healthy right? No colds it anything? You didn't cut your hair with rusty scissors again right? Right?**

**I really hope not! That's not safe! If you do at least sanitize them first!**

**I'm doing good though and I've honestly had a pretty good time. The people here are pretty nice but I've felt like I've had to filter myself a lot. I hadn't realized how often I cursed until now.**

**Richie of course has censored nothing and immediately made jokes about sleeping with my mother the moment he met his cousins.**

**Oh, and because I know he won't tell anyone about this I'm telling you.**

**We helped his aunt, who is lovely by the way, cook dinner and dessert.**

**And so she asked us to help her with the pie crust and we start to make, but she's also asking us questions about ourselves and you guys and he's in the middle of telling a story about you, while carrying an open Tupperware container of flour, and he's completely lost in the story.**

**I think it was about the time you volunteered to make costumes for the school's performance and then taught us all how to sew but I'm not one hundred percent sure.**

**But anyways, he's talking and carrying the container and he gets to a funny but in the story and he starts laughing really hard and I mean his eyes shut he was laughing so hard, that was the problem.**

**He had his eyes shut, carrying the flour, laughing and talking and he walked right into me, knocking flour all over me and him and Mrs. Wheeler is just standing there shocked.**

**And Richie, very quietly, goes, "shit" and his aunt turned to him and went "Richard! Language!" And I lost it Bev. I could not breathe how hard I was laughing.**

**Anyways it was a really good pie.**

**Sincerely, Eddie**

* * *

Ben: 

_Benny boy! How's it hanging? Still living in the library with Mike?_

_I mean I don't blame you though, Mike is the best! Like you're cool Ben, and I love hanging out with you, but Mike is on another level than the rest of us, you know? He's just superior. We're men, yes. But Mike? Mike is a god._

_Anyways this isn't about Mike, though you can't tell by the whole beginning of this letter. This is about you and me and how much I miss you!_

_I mean seriously I need a hug from you man, I forgot how good you are at hugging until you weren't near me anymore._

_But I don't want you just for your body! No! I could never! Not with that wonderful brain up there!_

_Also I need help with my poetry game. I tried to write one for Bev, but it didn't go so well, turns out I'm not great at rhyming, and metaphors aren't my thing, so what's your advice?_

_And by the way you can read Bev's in letter if she lets you._

_Also I didn't pack any books and that was a mistake apparently because now if I want to do anything I have to wait on my cousins because no bike and if I don't have anything to do I have to talk to Eddie. Which is fine! I love talking to him! Love talking to all of you! But it gets old!_

_(Please send me books man I'll never ask for books ever again this is your chance)._

_Also, Mr. Romance, I'm getting married this Sunday and as much as I wish you could be there I guess it will just have to be in presence._

_Love, Trashmouth_

**Ben, I swear to God if I find out I find out you've been building things with you bare hands and no safety equipment again I'll kill you!**

**Anyways, how are you doing? Good I hope? Please don't waste your money on sending books to Richie in the mail, I'll ask Mrs. Wheeler if she has a library card, don't worry.**

**But he is right about the Mike thing I'm sorry.**

**And please help him, I read his poem to Bev, it's very bad, and not funny at all, he needs all the help he can get.**

**And also a hug sounds great except for the touching part, but he's right your hugs are nice. And no he's not really getting married don't worry.**

**Oh! And book recommendations are okay though! You don't have to pay for those! Please share!**

**By the way, if my mother calls any of your guardians tell them that I'm fine and she's overreacting (please tell the others this too).**

**Sincerely, Eddie**

* * *

Mike:

_Mikey!! How is the best person ever doing? Good I hope?_

_I will not praise you too much since I did that in Ben's, but seriously, you're the best._

_I miss you! I hope you miss me too. Do you? Huh Mikey? Or were you too busy doing farmwork and then reading and literally killing people with your humongous brain?_

_I mean it's big in spirit, because it's the perfect size physically because just about everything about you is perfect but still._

_Anyways, my cousin's name is Mike but you're the better Mike, don't worry about it! Like he looks like me (we're identical dude it's freaky) and you look like you so there's that, but also your personality is just better._

_And my cousin's not a jerk (most of the time) but we just didn't click like I think our parents wanted us to. I don't mind hanging out with him though, he's a lot calmer than me and Eddie._

_You probably don't want to hear about this other Mike, I'm sorry, except I'm not because this is my letter and I can write what I want._

_Anyways, I didn't tell you how I was doing! I'm doing good! Just swell!_

_Love, Trashmouth_

**Mike I am trusting you to keep the other idiots out of shit that will hurt them, okay? You're the only other responsible one that cares at least a little about germs.**

**Basically if you see Bev pick up a needle on the street take it away and go wash both of your hands and make sure she does the same, don't let Ben pick up random paper off the ground for bookmarks and please don't let Bill lick anything!**

**That's not a joke in third grade he licked everything and then was out with like five consecutive cases of the flu. He still licks stuff just not as much and usually as a dare.**

**Stan thinks it's funny to dare him to do this, it's not, it's really not.**

**Just don't let them die, no pressure, oh, and take care of yourself too.**

**Sincerely, Eddie**

* * *

Eddie to Stan:

**Hello Stan, I've been forced to write a separate letter for you. I hope you feel special.**

**I'm just kidding! How are you? How's the birds? Patty?**

**I don't actually think there's a lot to say to you that Richie hasn't. I didn't read your letter but I caught a glance of it and he wrote a lot as far as I could tell.**

**It's nice here for the most part, there's something a lot safer about Hawkins compared to Derry. Probably the lack of crime and stuff.**

**Hey, when you write Richie back can you remind him that smoking isn't a good coping mechanism and that he shouldn't use it as one? Please?**

**Speaking of that, is he okay? I get that he doesn't want to talk about whatever happened and that's fine, I don't even know if you do know what happened, but is he okay? Because he didn't seem okay and then he did and sometimes it's hard to tell with him but you know him best. And you don't have to answer if you think it's too personal.**

**Anyways that's way too emotional for a teenager to have written so I'm going to leave it there.**

**Sincerely, Eddie.**

**P.s. Don't dare Bill to lick stuff.**

* * *

Richie to Bill: 

_Big Bill!! How are you? Still making up creepy stories? I mean it's been less than a week since I last saw you so probably, but just checking._

_Just so you know, other than Stan, the other Losers are only getting one letter each! But I told Eddie I wanted to write one by myself to Stan and told him it was 'best friend stuff' because it is and that he'd have to write his own to Stan and so now he's writing his own to you out of spite. I'm sure his letter will talk about that a lot._

_Anywho.. I'm doing great! I've made some friends, bought some clothes, proposed, made a pie, etc._

_I've also adopted a sister named Max and I know you have a thing for redheads so I will not be introducing you ever._

_You know I've been thinking about it and I don't know what I'm going to do this summer, it just won't be the same without you punching me._

_But I did meet a Will which is close enough so maybe he'll punch me. Do you think I should ask? Probably not. Especially since he seems to be afraid of me. I don't know why, but it might be because I look just like my cousin who's his best friend, but I don't know._

_What do you think?_

_Love, Trashmouth_

* * *

Eddie to Bill:

**Hi Bill, how are you? Good I hope.**

**Anyways, I'm writing this out of spite and purely out of spite, I'm sure that's not something you want to hear from your best friend but it's the truth. Richie wouldn't let me see his to Stan and so I'm not letting him see mine to you.**

**Though I don't think I'll write as much as he did, that letter is on the front and back of the page and I can't go on like that forever, because I'm not really mad. Especially since I get it?**

**Because you know how he's been avoiding the arcade? And none of us know why? Well we went to one and it didn't go so well, and he didn't want to talk about it, but he pretty shaken up, and I probably shouldn't be telling you that, but anyways, Stan probably DOES know what happened, so I get it, but it's still annoying and I hate it.**

**And I think part of me is annoyed that we aren't doing the same thing for each Loser, but another part is upset that I don't know what's on that page and I never will. I did not realize I was that nosey.**

**Like being nosey is your's and Richie's job! And sometimes Mike! But since when have I been nosey? Because was never even curious enough to look at my own prescriptions and now I want to read someone else's letter? Like what?**

**Okay I think I'm done.**

**Sincerely, Eddie**

**P.s. Don't lick stuff no matter what Stan says**

~~**P.p.s Is it weird to hold your friend's hand while you're stargazing with him?** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


	9. 9- Letters 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters from the Losers to other Losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, 1. I love Patty  
> 2\. Tw: one singular homophobic slur  
> 3\. Text stuff changes between Losers but their names are also at the top :)

Stan to Richie: 

Richie, I'm very happy that you like your family and that you're making friends, even though that's not a surprise I've seen you befriend a raccoon that had rabies. 

Give my good wishes to your soon to be husband and wife. 

I'm fine. My dad is still angry at me for last summer but he's just going to have to get over that, I guess. 

Also, I hope you're not making fun of my crush when I listen to you talk about Eddie all the time. But to answer your question I have talked to Patty and I like her even more now, and I think you'll like her too. 

I did, in fact, read your letter while alone, even though it took a while for me to convince the others that I had to. I knew it was important because you wrote my name correctly twice, which is very off character for you. 

I'm glad I did though now that I've read it, because I know you would be very upset if the others found out, even though I keep trying to tell you that they will accept you, but I haven't thrown it away yet, although I'm sure you want me too. Sorry I'm using it as I write this to make sure I hit every major point. 

• I know you liked Street Fighter but right now it's connected to a bad memory, Rich, you aren't going to be able to play it. 

• I'm sorry you threw up, did you at least make it to a trashcan or off the sidewalk?

•Did you go back inside after barfing? Why? Were you comfortable? A lot of this is probably going to be stuff for us to talk about when you get back. 

•She could smell it right? How your mom hasn't picked up on it yet I don't know, those things stink. 

•Richie I have jumped off a cliff with you, I am more worried about you getting your aunt in trouble than you getting hurt, no offense. 

•How is Eddie so mean and yet caring at the same time? You call me smart but I'll never figure that one out. 

•Okay Mr. Straight-A's-My-Entire-Life, you are definitely one of the smartest Losers. I mean it! I know you just made a face! Stop it and believe in yourself!

•Richie, 'fag' isn't nice, and it just makes you upset! I know you're going to argue that you are one, but that's not a healthy way of thinking, don't throw slurs at yourself, okay? Okay. 

•He was holding your hand and you we're looking emotionally into each other's eyes? Fuck

•You. Had. Your. Chance. Dude. 

• I. Am. Not. Gay. But. I. Would. Have. Kissed. Him. 

•I know it's hard for you though and that I don't understand it, but seriously Richie! I'm telling you Eddie isn't going to hate you! I promise you that Eddie Kaspbrak could never hate you for anything, not even the I fucked your mom jokes. 

• Is this the first time you've legitimately cried in front of Eddie? Because you don't cry too often. 

• I would never joke about this I am fucking proud of you, okay? Even if it was something like just holding hands you fucking did it!

•Also isn't your hand like, twice the size of his? That's adorable. 

•It is very romantic. If only we could tell everyone, Ben would be knocked down from the most romantic of the Losers. 

I haven't gone to go bird watching yet. Once again, my dad is still mad at me. But I'm going to try and go soon. 

I think I might even ask Patty to come with me, but I'm not sure. 

I'll let you know what I do. 

If you can, call me. I might even have an update on Patty at that point. 

Stan-The-Man

* * *

Bev: 

_Richie! I've missed you too!_

_Oh my gosh! I want to meet your new sister!! And of course I love you, you big idiot!_

_Fuck you, I get why Eddie hates the joke so much now. But yeah the apartment has been pretty quiet without you. I forgot to tell her you were going to be away and she asked if we had fought or something and that's why you hadn't been by._

_I told her about the adoption/aunt thing and she just smiled mysteriously and now I'm concerned. What have you done? What has she done?_

_Your poem was beautiful by the way, almost as good as Ben's. Speaking of Ben he asked to see the poem something about giving you advice, but when he saw it he laughed and just said, 'It's perfect', so that's good!_

_Oh! I want to meet all your new friends! Rich I need you to tell them I want to be pen-pals or something, okay? Please?_

_Oh shit! What'd she say though? Do I need to mail you a pack? Or no? Because I'm not going to but I'm offering so I seem like a better friend, you know?_

_Oooh!! Send me pictures please!?!_

_Speaking of clothes I've made a couple new dresses and they're like ten times harder than what I usually make, but the challenge was fun! I know I've taught you the basics but I should seriously teach you how to actually sew. Bill and Mike are interested in it too!_

_What do you think Rich? Would you be up for that?_

_Peace, Bev_

_Eddie, I know you did not sign your letter with 'sincerely' like you're 80 years old!_

_Anyways, I've been fine. And no, my aunt cut my hair for me though and she did it with perfectly clean scissors. It's a bit longer than last summer though and I'm not sure how much I like it. I wish you or Richie were here since the others are either too nice, or my boyfriend, you two are just so perfectly blunt and I miss it._

_Although Patty, that girl Stan's been talking about, says she likes it. She even said she'd like to cut her own hair like this. I like her, she's cool._

_Enough about my hair, I'm glad you're doing good! And yeah you're almost as big of a potty mouth as Rich, except you are a wonderfully kind person and you don't talk about your own dick every five seconds._

_Did he really do that? I would love to know what a couple of kids from the suburbs thought about that._

_And oh my gosh, 1. I wish I had seen him throw flour all over you, sorry but that had to be funny! 2. You two are making us a pie when you get back! You have to! Please!_

_Peace, Bev_

* * *

Ben:

_Richie, I'm doing good and yes I've been hanging out with Mike! But with the others too!_

_I asked Mike how he had reached god-status and he just started laughing and asked if you said that. I don't know how he knew it was you, we all sacrificed a bit if our hearts to him when we met him. I told him that too and he cried. Then I felt bad but he thanked me and gave a hug._

_Which brings me to my next point. I asked everyone if I really was such a good hugger since you and Eddie said so, and they all nodded and gave me one. So just consider my arms open when you back Rich, you and Eddie._

_Oh! And your poem was perfect and very on brand so I don't have much to tell you, unless you wanted it to be romantic, and I mean if someone received that from you and knew you super well I think they WOULD find it romantic, because it's your brand of romance. I was writing something secret and raw, unless you're going to start writing secret admirer notes I'd just stick to the comedy because that's you, you know? It's how you express yourself and so it can actually be super sweet and personal._

_Now that that's over, Eddie said no books so Mike and I are including a separate page of book recommendations._

_Yours, Ben_

_Eddie, I haven't done that in almost a year! I would never. Except I was about to start doing that when I got your letter and so I stopped and got gloves and stuff, I promise, as Mike as my witness._

_And I'm doing good! I hope you are too!_

_And like I told Richie hugs are waiting for you two when you get back._

_Also, your mom called a day before your letter got here and my mom was not concerned at all. She loves Richie. I don't know how he has so many adults wrapped around his fingers with such a dirty mouth. I think it might be the puppy dog eyes though._

_Yours, Ben_

* * *

Mike: 

**Richie, you're going to make cry. I'm not the best person in the world, not even close, you guys are just too nice!**

**But I've been good! Was recently called a god (wonder who said that?), So amazing actually. And yeah I've missed you! A whole bunch! We all have! You and Eddie both.**

**You've reading too many comic books, Rich, do you think that'd be my super power? A super smart brain that I can kill people with? Seems intense, cool though.**

**Don't compare me to your cousin! I'm sure he's just as good as I am! Just different!**

**I'm glad to hear you're doing well.**

**\- Mike**

**Honey, please come home, I can not take care of our children alone.**

**xoxo Mike**

* * *

Stan to Eddie: 

I always feel special Edward. 

I'm doing fine. The birds are fine. Patty is fine. 

I am under a strict best friend contract that says I can't say anything about what was in Richie's lengthy letter. Though mine's about the same length so I can't say much about that either. 

I can tell you that I did not ask him not to smoke because I forgot, honestly, there were more important things to attend to. Plus he's already addicted this is something you have to work with someone on, in person. 

About Hawkins being safer, duh. Any town is safer than Derry, literally any town. 

Richie is okay. He's actually more than okay. Trust me on that. You'll know when he's not, his jokes fall even flatter than usual. So stop worrying so much and re-rearrange your fanny packs again. It'll be fine. 

Stan-The-Man

P.s. I already did

* * *

Bill to Richie: 

Trashmouth, I hate to tell you this, but you were right. His letter was mostly about the fact that he was writing it to spite you. 

I'm fine! I've actually written a couple down down and they're coming together! You think I could be a writer some day, Rich? Do you think that's plausible? I sure hope so. 

Congratulations on the wedding! And also the pie! 

I am not going to fall in love with your friend, I promise. I don't even know why you're holding that over me. You kiss a girl one time...

Anyways, if it will make you feel better I'll punch a picture of you or something, because I don't actually want to punch you. You'd have better luck asking Stan probably, he seems to be fed up with you all the time. 

I do not know why this other William is being so rude, have you tried talking to him? At all? Did you say something rude to him? Update me please. 

Your friend, Bill

* * *

Bill to Eddie:

Hi Eddie! I'm good! 

Oh and I know about Richie's letter to Stan. We had opened all of our letters together and then he saw the top of it and like froze up and said that he couldn't read it with us around. We all tried to get him to anyways, but you know Stan, he's pretty stubborn and so he just told us all to fuck off and respect Richie's privacy, which is fair, but was actually a little surprising coming from him. 

Those two are as thick as thieves Eddie. Like you're my best friend and I still don't think we're that close. And honestly it's fine with me. Richie seems to be having some sort of problem and then Stan with his father and everything, I mean the Losers are great but they are each other's backbones, and good for them. 

I don't consider myself nosey but Mike and Richie absolutely are. YOU on the other hand sound jealous. And yes I'm being serious. 

You kept complaining about how someone else got to know but you didn't, and Eddie that's not being nosey, it's being jealous okay? Okay. 

You're going to have to accept that. 

Can we talk about your post, post script? That you marked out? Did you and Richie hold hands? Did you want to hold hands? Why were you stargazing? Are you trying to tell me something? Because I fully support you, just so you know, it's fine. No judgement from me at all, I promise. 

Your friend, Bill

P.s. Dude you know I've already licked stuff, I got a dollar out of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Stan, he's only like nice to Richie in private or like when someone is being super mean to him. He knows when to be serious and yes he signs all his letters like that.
> 
> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> Next chapter, back to the actual frickin crossover


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Insert Summary Here]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should put something here but I don't know what

"Come on Spaghetti! Nancy is taking me to my beloveds since I couldn't see them Sunday!", Richie said, running down into the basement, grabbing on to Eddie's wrist, and then dragging him up the stairs. 

"Richie! Stop we're going to trip", Eddie said trying to pull his arm away. He was successful in doing so, but the force of it made him start to fall backwards. 

Fortunately, Richie caught him. Unfortunately, he caught him by his hand. Which sent Eddie's mind back to the letter in his backpack, the one from Bill. He hadn't responded to it yet. He wasn't sure how to. 

Mostly because he wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. He thought he was angry at first, about Bill calling him jealous and licking stuff for a dollar, and for the 'other stuff'. But he wasn't. Not after he had seriously thought about it. And after he seriously thought about it, he was just confused. Because he had never thought about it that way until Bill said something. 

Richie's laugh is what pulled him out of his own thoughts. 

"Careful, Eds, don't want to break your arm again do you?", He asked, pulling Eddie all the way into his feet.

Richie was on the step above him and so when pulled Eddie upright, it forced him into Richie's side. Which he was grateful for since he could feel his cheeks getting warmer. 

"If I had it would have been your fault, asshole", Eddie muttered and Richie laughed again.

"But I caught you", Richie held their hands, still clasped, up as proof, "So it's all good"

"But what if you hadn't?", Eddie asked him, finally looking up at him. The stairs gave Richie, who was already at least a head taller than him, another five inches on him, making Eddie feel shorter. But Richie, not bothered by their extreme height difference, was just smiling still. 

"But I did!", He reminded him, "C'mon, we don't have time to stand still and argue, we'll have to argue as we walk"

Eddie groaned but let him pull him up the stairs by his hand, this time at a normal pace.

* * *

They were sitting in a booth at Scoops Ahoy, Richie having already done his bit with Robin and Steve, with The Party and a girl they hadn't met yet. 

Well they had said hi, but Richie had started talking to Max and then everyone got distracted, but now it was a bit calmer and Mike was finally going to introduce them. 

"El, this is my cousin Richie and his friend Eddie", Mike gestured to them, "Guys, this is El, my girlfriend"

Richie stuck his hand out for a handshake, but El didn't take it. She just stared at him. 

"You look like Mike", she said finally, and then turned to Eddie, "You don't"

"Thank God", Eddie said, "I don't want to look like this jackass" He pointed backwards at Richie as he spoke. 

El looked taken aback a bit by that, and Mike looked offended. Everyone else was laughing, including Richie. 

"You're mom doesn't seem to mind the way I look", Richie said, "Though that might be because I have a huge-"

"Beep beep!", Eddie yelled, punching him in the arm, "my mom hates your stupid face"

"That's not what she", Richie smirked and Eddie looked like he was about to explode.

"I don't understand", El said suddenly. They both turned to look at her. Richie bit his tongue so he wouldn't laugh, and Eddie looked like he might die from embarrassment. 

"What do you not understand?", Richie managed without laughing. Everyone else at the table, beside Max, was shaking their heads at him him and Mike looked like he wanted to murder him. 

"Your joke. Why would Eddie's mom have an opinion on how you look? And what do you have that's huge?", She asked and Richie almost lost it right then and there. 

But he didn't, and said, "It's a joke about me being in an intimate relationship with his mother, and I'd answer your second question, but my dear cousin looks like he might kill me if I tell you", he may have a very bad brain to mouth filter but occasionally he could read the room. 

"I won't let him", El promised, she looked very serious. Richie decided he liked her very much and that he was going to protect her as much as he could. 

"Thanks", he said, and then leaned across the table and whispered the answer to her question quietly enough so only she could hear. 

The tips of her ears went red and she gasped but she still looked happy about getting an answer.

"I said beep beep for a reason", Eddie muttered and Richie shrugged. 

* * *

"So Max, would you like another friend?", Richie asked as they roamed the mall. 

"That depends. Who is it?", She asked, almost scared for the answer. 

"Her name is Bev Marsh and I happened to mention her to you and she'd like to be pen pals", he told her. 

"You'd like her", Eddie added, "For a Loser she's pretty cool"

"So what is it? Is she a loser or is she cool?", Max laughed. 

"Both", Richie said, "she's the coolest of all the Losers, but the best is Mike, he's a god"

"Amen", Eddie agreed. 

The Party was trailing behind the three of them, and talking amongst themselves until they heard that. 

"What?", Mike asked, very confused about whatever it is they just said. 

"Not you", Richie said, "I'm talking about my buddy Mike back in Maine, he's like the best thing to happen to the world"

"He's not exaggerating", Eddie assured them, "We'd have died if it weren't for him"

"Oh what a lovely segway back to Bev because she saved Mike's life", Richie grinned, and began to tell Max about the time Bev had started a rock fight with the biggest bully in town to save Mike, but you know a watered down version because he was going to tell her everything Bowers was doing. 

* * *

El sat on a bench with Eddie, waiting for Mike and Richie to stop arguing about something about fifteen feet away from them. 

He looked nervous, El thought maybe he was worried Mike or Richie would do something. She reached over and put her hand on his arm and he looked at her. 

"I think they're fighting about you", he told her, and she looked surprised. Before she could ask what he meant he continued, "You know because Richie explained that joke earlier"

"Oh", El sighed, "I don't know why Mike would be upset about that, I asked"

"He's probably trying to protect you", Eddie told her, "Just going about it the wrong way"

"I don't need him to protect me", she told him. 

"I know. Some people just sometimes feel like they have to, it doesn't make much sense to me either", he shrugged. El sighed again and they once again fell into silence. Until she asked him another question. 

"You and Richie are friends right?", El asked. 

Eddie looked a little shocked but nodded, "Yeah"

"Then why are you so mean to each other?", She asked, looking him dead in the eyes. 

"We're, um, we're not mean to each other", Eddie explained, "We're just messing with each other, they're jokes"

"They aren't very good jokes", she told him. 

"Maybe", Eddie shrugged. 

El looked like she wanted to say something else, but that was when Richie came marching over to them Mike close on his heels. 

"El, did you or did you not want to understand the joke?", Richie asked her. 

"You don't have to answer him", Mike said. 

"No it's okay", she told Mike, and then looked at Richie, "I wanted to understand the joke"

"HAH!", Richie yelled in Mike's face. 

Eddie knew right then how he felt about Bill's letter and he was not looking forward to telling him he was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Boops your nose*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt weird not uploading yesterday so here's a chapter today.

If were up to Mike, Richie and El wouldn't have seen each other after their fight at the mall. Unfortunately for him it was not up to him, and so he was forced to sit there as Max tried to teach Richie and El how to skate. Nancy was going to come but she had plans with Jonathan and so she asked for a raincheck and took off. 

Eddie, was sitting next to Mike, yelling at Richie the whole time about how stupid he was for doing this without any sort of protection. Despite the fact that they had also beaten an evil space clown to death with their hands and a couple of old toys. 

Richie, for what it's worth, was keeping the overall conversation going, when he wasn't fighting with Eddie anyway. 

Max held onto one of El's arms, and Richie had the other while the girl stood one foot in front of the other on the board (they'd fix that later). They began to roll her, walking at her side along the deserted highway they were on. 

"We're going to let go of you now okay?", Mac said when they were about twenty-five feet away from Eddie and Mike. El nodded and prepared herself. 

"Okay, remember to bend your knees", Max said. El nodded again. 

"And don't worry about getting hurt, Eds has a whole hospital in that fanny pack", Richie said as they let go of her. She did as she was told and rolled right on past the two boys, and she kept rolling and it was then that Max realized she did not tell her how to stop. 

"El! Put one of your feet on the ground!", She called running after her. Richie laughed and tried to ask if she was going to need help but she waved him off. 

Still laughing he walked back over to where Eddie and Mike were and laid down next to Eddie. 

"What the fuck do you want? Thought you were trying to break your neck or something", Eddie said shoving him. Mike didn't say anything but he leaned back to look at him. 

Richie laughed and turned his head to face them, "What like how your mom and I broke the bed?" 

"Fuck off!", Eddie yelled, shoving him again, this time a little harder, "that's not funny"

"It's a little funny", Richie laughed, still looking up at him, not being bothered at all by the shoving. 

"That's because you're messed up in the head", Eddie told him, making him laugh even harder. 

Mike watched them, feeling like he should say something but not knowing what sitting heavy in his gut. He finally settled on just leaving them alone for now.

-

They were all laying in the grass beside the road where the boys had been now. Max was between Richie and El, Mike was next to El and Eddie was next to him, and next to Eddie and Max was Richie. They were laying in a circle, staring up at the sky. 

The conversation had been steady since Richie and Max couldn't seem to stay quiet for too long and Eddie seemed to feed off of it. Even El and Mike were sucked into the constant stream of conversation. 

Richie and Eddie began to like El more and more the more she opened up and they spent time with her. Learning that she was smart and had a good sense of humor. Richie eventually came to the conclusion that she was also the nicest person in Hawkins. And Eddie wasn't going to disagree anytime soon. 

While they were laying there a big bird flew over head. It was several shades of brown with a lighter underbelly and it's tail feathers were brick red. 

"What's that?", El asked, lifting her hand to point up at it. Mike shrugged and was about to tell her it was just a some bird when Richie spoke up. 

"A red-tailed hawk", he said without really thinking, not knowing he had stored that information away. 

"How'd you know that?", Max asked, looking over at him and then back up at the bird. 

"My friend Stan", Richie said, "he likes birds, talks about them sometimes, I guess I just picked up on it"

"You can remember Stan telling you what type of bird is what but you can't remember not to call me Eds?", Eddie asked him. 

"No one said I don't remember not to do that", Richie smirked and Eddie reached over to punch him in the shoulder. 

"Jackass", he mumbled, which only made Richie laugh. 

They were quiet for a moment, just watching the clouds. Until El spoke again. 

"I like birds too", she said, and Richie grinned at that. She reminded him of Stan a lot actually, maybe that's why he wanted to befriend her so badly. 

They went silent again after that, until Richie made a comment about how one of the clouds looked liked a dick and Eddie started yelling at him. 

* * *

"Hey Mikey?", Richie asked, looking over at his cousin, they were all walking back into town now, planning on meeting up with the rest of The Party at Scoops Ahoy. 

"Hmm?", Mike hummed, not bothering to argue the nickname, the only one stupid enough to that was Eddie, they all knew at this point that they were going to lose. 

"Is Will going to be there?", He asked and Eddie groaned loudly. They all turned to look at him. 

"Um, yeah. What's his deal?", Mike asked gesturing to Eddie. 

" _My deal_ ", Eddie said, because he was standing right there, "is that this is stupid. Will isn't avoiding you Richie. He probably just thinks you're too loud"

"Me?!", Richie screehed, "Too loud?!"

Eddie covered his ears when he had started screaming and uncovered them now. "Yeah you. I don't know how I haven't gone deaf yet."

"That's hurtful, Eddie-spaghetti", Richie whined, he put his arm around Eddie's shoulders and leaned on him heavily, and hand over his heart, "It hurt me right here"

Eddie shoved him off, "Don't call me that! You know I hate it when you call me that!"

Richie just grinned wider, "Whatever you say Eds"

Eddie threw his hands in the air, exasperated and groaned again. 

The three people watching them laughed a little, even Mike. 

"Anyways", Max began, "I also think Will I'd avoiding Richie"

"You do?", Mike asked at the same time El asked, "Why?"

"I don't know why he's doing it but he'll barely even look at Richie", Max said and Richie nodded. Eddie shrugged having not paid enough attention to Will to actually know if he was avoiding Richie or not. 

"You're his best friend, right?", Eddie asked Mike. 

"Yeah", Mike nodded, "at least I think I am"

"You think you are?", Richie asked, he didn't realize you could be _unsure_ about who your best friend was. 

"We don't really talk about it all that much", he shrugged and that only confused Richie and Eddie more. 

"Okay?", Eddie said, even though it came out more as a question, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Whatever. Do you know why he'd be avoiding Richie?"

"I don't know", Mike said, "Is he avoiding you too?"

"He's kinda always with Richie so that's kinda hard to tell", Max said, "But it does seem more directed at Richie. He'll at least glance at Eddie"

"So no then, I guess", Eddie said. 

Mike groaned and El put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He smiled at her and then looked back at Eddie and Richie. "I really don't know, maybe we should just ask him"

"That sounds like it'll go well", Richie said sarcastically, " _Hi, Will, we just wanted to ask you why you were avoiding me? Hope this totally doesn't put you on the spot and make you clam up or anything_ " 

Eddie hit his arm and told him to shut up but they all agreed with him silently. 

"What are we supposed to do then?", Max asked, but none of them had an answer so they all started walking again. 

They had been walking for another five minutes or so when someone finally spoke again, offering another course of action. 

"You know", Eddie began, "We could always lock him in a room with Richie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there's an actual reason an no it's not going to be as good as you think it
> 
> Tumblr @needscaffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh what'll these two gay boys do in a town that is not accepting of gay boys? Probably whatever they do in Derry
> 
> They aren't together yet but they will be ;)


End file.
